Food News
by Liz Loe
Summary: Nik O'Barrain is an entertainment/ food writer for a newspaper on Jupiter. He writes a bad food review for Lita's restaurant. Lita makes a deal to cook him meals to redeem the good name of her business, adventures ensue. Set during Neo-Tokyo, 1 of a 4 part series.
1. Chapter 1

Nik O'Barrain is an entertainment/ food writer for a newspaper on Jupiter. He writes a bad food review for Lita's restaurant. Lita makes a deal to cook him meals to redeem the good name of her business, adventures ensue. Set during Neo-Tokyo, 1 of a 4 part series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Series or it's character but I do own this story and the refined tweaks to the characters personality. No story follows Manga cannon or Anime cannon perfectly. All rights reserved.

This is the first story of a series! Thank goodness you came here first because all the stories weave together. I suggest you keep reading to the next story! If you favor this couple and don't want to hear the rest... well I guess I can't stop you...

Jupiter was not in the mood for games tonight but there was no other way to deal with this situation. "I want to go play in the gardens!" Rini said stomping her foot, her playthings long forgotten.

Babysitting sucked and Jupiter hated it! Oh Jupiter loved kids as much as the next person but there was a soccer match on the TV and it was a week from her birthday and the last thing Lita, Queen of the Planet Jupiter thought of doing on a Friday night was making sure Rini didn't run off and steal any crystals. Jupiter sighed, "That sounds wonderful Rini, let's go out in the gardens," Jupiter said thinking a good walk in the royal gardens might do her some justice. Rini smiled as she grabbed Jupiter's hand and started dragging her out of the nursery.

Food News a Lita and Nephlite story

Rini went skipping down the hall in her own world as Jupiter followed close behind looking out the large crystal windows to the world outside. The Neo Tokyo, it was like everything they planned and more. "Rini don't get too far ahead, make sure I can see you," Jupiter called out to the little girl who looked up and waited for Jupiter to get close. Once they were a few feet away Rini went back to jumping and skipping around the large hall. Rini turned down the hall suddenly into the gardens,

"Rini I said stay close you know," Jupiter called, right as she turned the corner Jupiter came to an abrupt halt. There in the garden was all her friends standing with party hats and gifts. A cake sat poetically on a table under a banner that read, 'Happy Birthday Jupiter!' They all shouted surprise, Jupiter's hand covered her mouth as she gasped and smiled, "Oh you guys got me! Thank you," she said with a smile rushing up to her friends to hug them.

"Isn't our princess a good little actress? She kept you busy while we prepped," Venus said looking down to Rini as she clung to her father.

Jupiter looked down to the girl, "Yeah what a trickster, wonder who taught her that," Jupiter said raising her eyebrow at Venus who suddenly was too busy to talk.

"Jupiter you know it was Serenity's idea," Mercury said walking up to the birthday girl.

"Yeah it's always Serenity's idea. If you never want to get in trouble it's always 'the queens idea,' " Jupiter said laughing looking around, "how did you get all these people here? It's almost impossible to align schedules," Jupiter knew this was Mercury's talent.

"Oh I just made up a fake meeting that we all had to attend, if anyone is asking we are talking about unfair agricultural separation amongst the planets," Mercury said with a smile, she has certainly learned how to bend the rules in the last few years. Mars came up to the two ladies,

"Do you feel older? How old are you now? I stopped counting when I turned thirty," Mars said smiling knowing she didn't look a day past twenty-three.

"My birthday is technically in a week thank you very much, and no I don't feel older. I do know my age but I'm certainly not telling you," Jupiter said giving Mars a look. The last time she told Mars how old she was going to be she had a big happy birthday banner saying 'firm and sixty' Jupiter never blushed so much in her life. The imperial crystal had certainly taken its effect on the whole solar system; Jupiter didn't look like a day past 22 years old but really was over one thousand years old. Mars smirked at Jupiter reply,

"Don't get mad at me! It was..." and all three of the scouts said at the same time, "Serenity's idea."

At the same time the royals enjoyed their birthday bash a different kind of party was happening very far away.

Nik let his book bag fall off his shoulder taking off his jacket before turning on the light in his apartment, "Surprise!" cheered a group of people crammed into his small apartment, Nik almost had a heart attack.

"Wha, what are all you guys doing here?" he asked hugging his family and friends.

"It helps when you gave your Mom a key to the apartment," said an older woman short and gray hair elegantly flowing through her brown hair, it was Nik's mother Sheryl.

"As long as you don't abuse it, like walking on me with a girl. Other then that I have no problem with you having a key," he said now slightly regretful he gave her a key so long ago.

A tall blond man walked up and put an arm around Nik's shoulders, "As if you will ever have a girl in here," said his friend smiling, Nik just glared over at him shaking off his friends arm.

"No thanks to you, wing man or should I say date stealer," Nik sighed, his friend Ryan was a good man honest but a bit of a lady killer and with his blue eyes and blond hair most girls chose Ryan over Nik.

"Don't be jealous it doesn't settle well on your face. I'm sure you will find a girl don't worry," Ryan said trying to be nice but it really wasn't helping Nik's spirit, he just rolled his eyes and agreed with Ryan just to get him off his back.

"We thought we would throw a party for you now that your back home here on Jupiter! How were the other planets? Is Pluto really as cold as they say? So far from the sun how do they survive!" asked Sheryl pulling him deeper into the apartment, "You must be starving have something to eat," behind Nik's Mother was a rather elaborate spread of food. Nik smiled down at his Mom,

"I will eat something later really I'm fine and I told you Mom Pluto is mainly used it as a research center, the whole thing is one big building and yes they have central heating," he said grabbing a carrot and took a big crunch out of it. Sheryl's eyes dazzled in wonder,

"Really? You wonder what they will come up with next! Well now that you are home you can write all about it," she said as Nik's Father walked over.

"How is the writing my boy? Make those words work for your best interest," said Nik's father putting his arm around the Mothers shoulders and pointed to him a cup of champagne in his hand.

Nik sighed, he wanted to come home, eat some spagoose (a comfort food for people who lived on Jupiter) and watch the soccer game but no he had to have wonderful people who loved and cared about him.

"Yes dad, I'm suppose to have all my articles in soon so I'm going to be busy editing and making them perfect to publish," he said, its not that he didn't love his family. It's the best family he could ever dream of but he was their only child and was a bit of a miracle child. He always felt bad when they talked about his job it made him feel like he let them down. Nik was a culinary and entertainment writer for a top newspaper on Jupiter, he could have been anything but his heart leaned to the written word, and his family supported him even if they felt like he made a mediocre choice.

It was late into the night before Nik thanked everyone for coming and got his apartment to himself. He flopped on the sofa looking up at the ceiling, 'I've got to start editing,' he thought rolling himself off the sofa and back to work the night away.

The small bell on the door rang informing the host a visitor has entered,

"Hey Lita," said the short red head smiling up to the tall brunette walking in, Lita looked up to the host and smiled as she put on her apron.

"Hi Stacy, busy lunch hour?" Lita asked peaking into the seating area to see almost every table full.

"As always," said the girl giggling a little as Lita gave the thumbs up as she walked back to the kitchens.

"Lita there you are! You get later and later every week," said Andrew pulling Lita to the side so no one else in the kitchen could hear them talk. Lita looked down at her arm where Andrew kept a firm grasp and back up to him,

"Andrew you know I have... Other duties. I can't be a cook and a queen of a planet every day of the week. What as you all knotted up anyway," she said pulling her arm back rubbing the spot where he grabbed, his tight grip told her Andrew was on edge.

"I know it's busy all of you girls are busy and while no one else here knows of your other 'job' I had to explain to them why you weren't hear when a food critic dropped by," Andrew said running his hand through his hair.

"No one told me about this! Where were they from? Did you know if they liked it? Guah I knew I should have started on my menu revisions last month," now Lita was the one slightly panicking. Funny, give her a diplomatic meeting with some outraged social workers and she can have them purring like content cats but say the words food critic and she's flipping out like a first year culinary student.

"He didn't give any of us a warning Lita and to top it off he is from Jupiter he said the review would print in this weeks news paper. I don't know if he liked it or not but when he asked to meet the head chef we had to say you were out," Andrew said trying to give her all the facts. Lita sighed,

"Well I can't do anything now I guess it's best to just wait and see the review. I'm going to go in the back and start on those recipes," Lita said pointing to the back of the kitchen Andrew nodded knowing she needed to distress her own way. Lita sighed; this place deserved more of her attention. This was Lita's dream job sautéing meat, making pasta from scratch designing flavor combinations Lita was never happier then when she was in a kitchen but the more work she gets at the castle the more time she gets pulled away from this. It's gotten to the point where

Jupiter has one day off a week one day to be Lita a head chef and owner of one of the most popular restaurants in town.

High quality food for a reasonable price that was her motto and it made a wave amongst the community. You could see a high dollar businessman showing his clients the best that Tokyo has to offer right next to the jittery worker escaping their cubical to indulge in the double chocolate pie. Lita liked this she thought smiling as she kneeled some dough, if only it could go back to how it was before when they were all young and she could spend a week in the kitchen creating and developing. Having her friends marvel at her great dishes and her bubble never to be popped.

Andrew went to the back to check on Lita,

"Hey we are closing up here," he said leaning on the swinging door. Lita quickly looked up at the clock, it was 9pm already!

"Ok I will start cleaning up then," she said making a few notes in a notebook smiling over to Andrew as he walked back to the main kitchen. Lita gathered up all her supplies and put them away one by one, 'yeah just a week or two, to get my creative culinary talents back in gear,' she thought in a light daydream like state.

The light leaked through the shades blocking the large windows, Jupiter's eyes flittered open and instantly blocked the light with her hand, Guah blasted light, it was so night six hours ago. Jupiter fumbled with her clock and brought it up to her face, ok more like four hours ago. Suddenly she bolted up straight her hair going everywhere, her eyes looked left and then right.

"That review is in the paper," she said aloud flopping back her covers and jumping out of her bed in one swift movement. She quickly bolted it to her phone in her silk nightgown. "Hello, Jane I know I don't normally ask anything of you right now but could you please get me a copy of the Jupiter review? Yes? Oh your wonderful!" she hung up the phone and did a sharp turn to her bathroom wanting to get ready for the day. A quick shower and she was ready to get dressed.

She opened up her closet fit for a queen, half the stuff she really needed to wear. Looking at an orange skirt and rolled her eyes, Mina had certainly been in here. Lita wanted to look nice today, she didn't know exactly why, maybe it was the sunny day or the review but she wanted to look her best so she went with a nice green dress, her favorite color, after getting her dress she walked out in the main room to see Jane just entering.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're a life saver," Jupiter said smiling up at Jane; the girl bowed to Jupiter and left the room. Jupiter ravaged through that paper like a kid at Christmas until she found the page and calmed. The more Jupiter read the more her brow creased "mediocre?" she kept reading, "sub standard recipes!" Jupiter staggered back as she read falling back in a chair still in shock "menu needed a lift of new culinary delights," Jupiter just stopped there her hands going to her knees the paper crumpling as her head turned away in distaste but she flipped it open again, she had to finish reading it, "not what was expected from this well known establishment," she got to the end and threw it down now walking around her room back and forth trying to calm her normal subdued nerves.

"I could kill him! I could kill this, this," Jupiter stomped back over to the newspaper thrashing it around to read the name, "I could kill this Nik O' Barrain person," she said throwing the paper back down going back to the window and tried to calm herself down.

Maybe he just had the wrong thing or maybe someone didn't make his order right, she wasn't there and she liked to make the meals herself when a food critic comes. Jupiter paused almost completely calm until again she threw her arms up in outrage. There is only one thing she could do now, meet this man and show him a piece of her mind. Jupiter always believed in telling people the truth to their face and if he wants to tell her that her recipes are sub standard he will just need to say it to her face like a man. Jupiter grabbed her sailor communicator and walked out of her room. Jupiter looked left and then right when she exited her bedroom door, went to the end of the hall seeing Jane working with a few guards who are stationed all around the palace. Jane smiled up at Jupiter and then suddenly her face went flat, Jupiter didn't look happy.

"Jane I'm going," Jupiter said quickly, the guards looked up and abruptly walked off, they didn't want to get a lightning bolt to the face, or at least they heard Jupiter could do that when mad.

"Going where?" Jane didn't sound happy, oh no no no Jupiter couldn't go anywhere she had a to do list a mile long.

"Leaving. Right now. Move any of my meetings back, if anyone asks its an emergency and tell them I won't be responding to my communicator for a few hours," Jupiter said holding up her communicator her hands white knuckles from the amount of pressure she was clenching it.

"Ook," Jane said scared to say anything else. Jane herd a little crackling sound and Jupiter had transported away.

Lita looked around, she was in the lower east side of Jupiter's capital city she looked left and then right and then pulled out her communicator and spoke into it,

"Give me the address of a Nik O'Barrian," she had calmed a little as she smelt the fresh crisp air of her native planet, just the feeling of this planet calmed her. The communicator read out some directions and Lita was on the move knowing this area fairly well. Lita found the building in the older district and fiercely knocked on the door.

Nik work up with a start, he looked around the room, and he swore he heard a knock. Then again a repetitive knock came at the door, he jumped up and threw on some pants and a dress shirt. Who in their right mind would be knocking on his doorstep at this hour? He heard the knock again just as loud, 'alright alright' he thought slipping on his house slippers and went to the door.

Nik opened the door to the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, tall, thin, brown hair, utterly gorgeous need he go on? Clearly this lady was in shock too because she looked like the breath was just taken out of her lungs.

"Nephrite," she said almost a whisper and she promptly fainted.

"Holy crap," Nik said rushing to catch her, grabbing her waist as her face smashed on his chest he looked around to check if this was some odd prank. Nope, no one was around and she, she was totally out of it, damn. Nik pulled Lita up into his arms and brought her into his apartment and placed her on the sofa adjusting her arms and then backing away like he was doing something highly illegal. Nik went back to shut his door, shoved his hands in his pockets stiffly paced his living room looking to Lita every once in a while and then back to walking around. What the hell was going on! Who was this hot chick fainting of his doorstep? Maybe she had a form of ID on her, he looked down to her body. Man he did not want her waking up right when he was patting her down for a wallet. Nik leaned in awkwardly while looking away softly patted at her stomach down her dress three times and pulled back quickly, 'couldn't find anything,' he announced to himself stepping back away from her. Yep, this has got to be the worst morning he has ever had.

Jupiter's Dream:

 _Jupiter sat down at the main breakfast hall in the palace. She was about to eat her full share of yogurt and fruit when she noticed a notebook on the table. 'Curious someone must of left it here,' Jupiter thought looking around but no one was in the room and she didn't remember seeing anybody leaving as she came in. "Well it wouldn't hurt to look in, it's a notebook not like a diary or anything," she said getting a weird smile on her face she flipped to a random page and instantly could tell by the slanted elegant hand it was Mercury's notebook. Probably left here accidentally during a mad rush to finish breakfast. Jupiter wasn't a snoopy person, she prided herself on respecting people's privacy but the words on the page caught her eye like no other words could. The title of the page was, 'reincarnating the generals' Jupiter's eyes got big. But that's impossible, the generals who once guarded the Kings life like the scouts do for Serenity could never be reborn. Jupiter remembered a rather depressing night full of tears when she was told she would never see Nephrite again. Jupiter began to read the items furiously. It listed off all the reasons why they couldn't be reborn and one by one Mercury had figured out how to break the barrier. It was all in front of her taunting her, telling her with these steps she could give Nephrite a second chance. Jupiter looked up searching the room; there is no way she was thinking seriously, could she really do this all by herself without anyone knowing? Well Mercury would know eventually when she goes to use this on all the other generals. 'What's the harm?' Jupiter thought, yeah she could totally mess up and seriously never get Nephrite back but it was a chance Jupiter was willing to take._

 _Jupiter walked into the wishing pillar room, she looked around, it was late at night but she didn't want anyone else around for this. Jupiter placed Nephrite stone on a tray with data crystals right next to it. She got on her knees, 'praying pillar hear my wish for it is true and honest. Please awaken the soul kept in this stone, give him a new life with love and compassion. Use these information crystals to guide you so the memories of his ill deeds never be remembered for they are not who he is,' she said her prayer trying to remember how to word it just right like the notes said. 'May him be raised in a family on the planet Jupiter in a family that will love him and bless them with this gift,' Jupiter finished looking up to the top of the pillar and beyond that to the stars her eyes begging with genuine desire. Jupiter looked down again and saw the crystals and stone disappear, 'it's up to the heavens now,' she thought walking out of the pillar room going to sleep. The next day Jupiter nonchalantly gave Mercury's notebook back acting like she just found it randomly just the other day and thought she might need it, as she walked away she smiled, just a few years and she would see Nephrite again._

Mars stood outside Jupiter's room, "You said she just left without any reason?" Jane just nodded her worry mounting. "It was good of you to get me, it's certainly not something she would do," Mars opened the door to Jupiter's room. It looked a lot like the grand rooms the Queens lived in at the palace but Mars knew Jupiter and went all Sherlock Homes on Jupiter's room. Looking in the closet, checking the bathroom then turning to the newspaper. Well the crumpled up newspaper was a good sign. Mars bent down and picked up the page that had the most rips and read the headline. Mars looked over to Jane, worry written all over her face.

"Well she has a right to be mad, this article is particularly vicious," Mars said shaking her head as she read the article.

"Where do you think she went? She isn't on the training field, I checked there first, sometimes she does that to blow off steam," Jane said shyly, she might just be an assistant but she knew Jupiter's habits well.

"It was good of you to check there Jane but sadly this wasn't something she could just blow off, no she went to go give this guy a piece of her mind and let me tell you if anyone followed her to stop Jupiter a lightening bolt wouldn't be the only thing she would do, best we keep this between you and me," Mars wasn't stupid she knew Jupiter wouldn't take that kind of review well. Jane nodded with a sigh of relief, not that this poor man getting yelled at was a good thing but she feared the worst.

"I will personally see to her meeting and cover anything important for today hopefully I can contact her later on the communicator to calm her down," Mars said as she exited the room.

Lita's eyes flickered open suddenly feeling a throbbing pain in her head she leaned up slowly, "Oh my that's a pain I haven't felt in a long time," she said more to herself then anyone but Nik certainly herd.

"Are you ok? Can I get you anything?" he jumping up from his seat on the coffee table when she started moving.

"Water would be peachy," Lita said sitting all the way up still holding her head. Nik rushed off and came back a second later with a glass of water. Lita accepted it trying to smile up at him.

"Sorry for all of this," she said looking down at the glass before taking a drink.

"It's ok, I get beautiful women fainting on my doorstep all the time," Nik said sitting back down on the coffee table wanting to be close if she wanted to faint again. Lita half laughed at his comment, "not to be rude but who are you?" he asked, Lita sat down her glass and looked up at him, he was taken back by her strong green eyes.

"Sorry, my name is Lita Kino," she said with a smile quickly recovering from her fall at an alarming rate. Nik looked at her confused, he knew that name then his eyes went big and stood up staggering back slightly, "No, you have got to be kidding me," he said shaking his head at his luck. He knew that name. It was the name of the owner of the Crystal Tokyo restaurant he went to.

Lita chucked a little, so he did know her name, "yep you guessed right. I'm the owner of The Crystal Rose restaurant in the capital city on Earth," she said standing up to his height only to be taken back by him being a good head taller then her she had completely forgotten about him being so tall.

"You really came all the way here?" doesn't it take like hours to get on a shuffle to get from Earth to Jupiter? How early did this lady wake up?

"Honestly I came here to yell at you," Lita said laughing a little Nik didn't like that at all. "Clearly that didn't work out. Look I know you were just doing your job and some of what you said was true," Nik gave her a weird look. First she confesses she wanted to yell his head off and now she claims his article held some truth? "But some of it wasn't true and I want to prove that. So will you make a deal with me?" Lita asked, when she originally stormed up to this door she wanted to tell this writer that he was crazy was going to be punished for his crimes give him a few lightening bolts and feel good but this isn't just any writer. This was Nephrite's reincarnate, 'why did the fates have to be so cruel?' so Lita certainly couldn't strike him down with her lightening bolts, she had to change her plans.

"A deal? What kind of deal?" as long as Nik would be spared the yelling he would be happy.

"Well clearly you question the credibility of my restaurant and I need to work on new recipes so I thought I could cook you dinner let's say... every other day for the next month? If you still don't like my culinary skills then so be it I'm out of your life forever but if you do like my food then you will write a new article amending the good name of my restaurant," Lita said walking behind Nik's sofa leaning her hands down on it's back rest when she was done talking. Nik took a second to think, this woman knocks on his door and makes a deal to make him food, just him and her for a whole month for free and all he has to do is say if he liked it or not and write an article? Who would say no to this!? True he would have to eat his words if he in fact liked her cooking but if she were going to instill those recipes to her restaurant no damage would come of it. Nik looked at her again, her soft smile didn't seem threatening or demanding.

"Deal," he said sticking out his hand and Lita and shook it with a smirk.

"You won't be disappointed," she said walking herself over to the door. Nik quickly rushed over and opened it for her, "I will see you tomorrow then, six pm work for you?" she slowly stepped out of his apartment looking over her shoulder at him, Nik nodded slowly as she smiled and waved walking away, Nik shut the door and sighed.

Lita transported back to the palace right away, she was expecting for that to take much longer then it did, heck she still had most of the day! Not electrocuting people and talking things out saved time, she should remember this for the next time she is mad, well, try to remember. She was just walking back to her room to change into a royal gown when Mars caught her in the hall. "Hey Jupiter, I was going to send you a message. Jane told me. You shouldn't let your anger get the best of you like that. I should know. Now how bad was the damage? Lightly fried or charbroiled," Mars waved her finger lecturing until she smiled toward the end.

"Well then you know I went to Jupiter to show him a piece of my mind. I didn't yell at him, I didn't even send one volt through his body. Actually I made a deal, I'm going to prove him wrong by cooking for him," said Jupiter trying to hide her excitement. Mars didn't need to know it was Nephlite's reincarnate, Mars looked surprised, she didn't expect this alternative method.

"That's really good of you, when are you going to cook him food?" making the choice to prove him wrong and not just yell his head off? Interesting, not that Mars would ever do that herself but interesting.

"Every other day, yeah I know, for a whole month," Jupiter noticed Mars's reaction and shrugged a little.

"It's a good thing you are going to take your yearly review of Jupiter or you would never get sleep!" every other day? That was crazy talk Mars would never make such a deal.

"Yep it will be nice being able to cook for someone who will give me an honest answer," Jupiter said sighing in contentment.

"You and your food, well I had better go. Meeting with Serenity and all, you ah tell me if you need me to cover any meetings," Mars said taking a step down the hall.

"Yeah I got things to do too. Can you not tell anyone about this deal? I just don't want them thinking I'm distracted," Jupiter asked quickly Mars smiled a real honest and understanding smile and nodded, she would keep this from everyone for Jupiter, goodness knows Jupiter would do the same for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Series or it's character but I do own this story and the refined tweaks to the characters personality. No story follows Manga cannon or Anime cannon perfectly. All rights reserved.

This is the first story of a series! Thank goodness you came here first because all the stories weave together. I suggest you keep reading to the next story! If you favor this couple and don't want to hear the rest... well I guess I can't stop you...

Chapter 2

Lita knocked on Nik's door suddenly very worried. This is all very new to her, acting like a regular citizen? She was over 1,000 years out of practice, working at the cafe didn't count. Lita was surprised Nik didn't answer the door right away, she did tell him the time to meet up, and she was on Jupiter's time zone... Suddenly she herd someone behind her, Lita turned to see Nik waving to her, under his arm was a surf board and he was dressed in a wet suit.

"Sorry, I stayed a little late for the good waves, I had to use the shuttle because of the board," he smiled to her and unlocked the door so they could enter.

Crystal Tokyo's transportation for the whole solar system mainly fell into two categories. The first was shuttles; shuttles can take you from inside the city, to different cities, different counties, other sides of the planet, and even to other planets. It's like a very powerful bus system. The second is transporting, which requires a departure and arrival mat. One must have a special license to use this system and it's hard to find an arrival mat at your destination so must people use shuttles. All in all transporting is a lot faster but still rarely used, unless you are a royal, they use sailor transport and don't need an arrival or departure pad.

"You surf?" Lita was surprised; she didn't expect a staff writer for a newspaper to go and ketch waves after work. Nik nodded as he let them in the apartment putting his board down.

"Yeah Neptune has some great waves this season. It's about the only planet to surf on, well other then Earth. Do you surf? We should go sometime," he seemed very cheery, grabbing up Lita's bags from her hands and taking them into the kitchen without asking.  
"I haven't gone in a long time, and free time I have... I spend watching soccer," last time Lita went surfing was on a rare all royalty vacation. Lita started unpacking food and prepping to cook.

"If you don't mind I'm going to go change..." he said pointing to deeper into his apartment. Lita nodded as he walked down the hall he still kept up the conversation. "You watch soccer? Who is your favorite team?" Nik asked surprised his interest certainly sparked. He came out quickly in a dress shirt and slacks, didn't want her thinking he was a lazy bachelor... well more then she already knew.

"Cha the greatest team out there, Locaste's team of course," Lita said speaking of the moon circling around Jupiter. There was a professional team for every small moon Jupiter had.

"I would of thought you of an Io fan but then again everyone is. Locaste has a good team, they just traded a new player," it was like lighting a fire the two just could not stop talking from soccer to other sports to places around Jupiter they raced through topic like wild fire. Luckily Lita knew how to make this meal blindfolded or she might have forgotten an ingredient from being distracted.

"He had a great training season but a leg doesn't heal that fast I'm telling you he will be on the bench for the first few major games," Nik said over his shoulder almost rolling his eye at Lita suggestion that the key starter for her favorite team will be ready for the playoffs. "Actually I have tickets to their game the day after tomorrow if you want to go," Nik smiled, going to see soccer with this beautiful woman? What could be better?

Go to a match? Lita realized she really hasn't given herself time to enjoy everyday citizen activities like that in ages,  
"Actually that sounds wonderful. I would love to go! Oh but I am cooking before we go, I can't break our agreement the second day in," she said pointing at him making sure Nik knew she was committed to this agreement.

"Oh yes, I wouldn't want to do that. I have season tickets from work for just about every sport out there. They even gave me my own transport pad," Nik pointed over to the front of his apartment where a circle waiting for any traveler. Lita was surprised; he must travel a lot... Lita put down the dinner plates on the table, her food ready to serve.

Nik stabbed his fork into the food, here was the big test, he could tell it was spagoose and it's hard living up to his Mom's recipe on this, he took a bite.

"This is really good!" Nik said almost surprised at his own reaction. Lita smiled almost smirking as she looked over to him,

"I thought you would like it this way," Lita said as she took her own bite. Nik couldn't help but smile, if all her dinners were going to be this good he might as well start writing up his edited article right now.

"So this is the original recipe?" Nik said eating more not leaving much room in his mouth for words.

"As original as it can get, I even went to the Moon to get certain spices," Lita said knowing that some herbs only grew on the moon that made this dish special. Nik was certainly surprised,

"The Moon? It is expensive to buy things there!" Nik knew the Moon has become a bit of a tourist destination. Lita looked a little confused,

"I didn't buy it, it grows wild..." she said as if it was common sense to just go out in an open field and claim some of the plant for your own. Of course she went to the royal green house but all the same.

"Ah and here I was thinking you spent all this money on me," Nik said his plate already half gone.

"Maybe next time," Lita was happy how well the evening was going. It was almost like he wasn't a different person at all, but then again he was very different. Lita didn't know how to pin point it but the evening was going so well she didn't really care. After their meal Lita and Nik cleaned up, Nik refused to let her clean the dishes and they talked and joked for a while before Lita had to call it a night.

"I do need to work tomorrow, I should be heading out," Lita stood up and Nik was quick to follow nodding clearly agreeing he had to maintain a schedule tomorrow.

"I will see you in a few days then," Lita said waving from the door and with that she walked down off his stoop and down the street, Nik smiled leaning on his doorframe. She just came and went so quickly, like lightening.

Jupiter sighed for the fifteenth time this morning. She just couldn't help it, just being around Nik for a day had this effect on her! Goodness knows what a whole month might do, Jupiter sighed again at the thought. Mancy, Jupiter's adviser and supervisor of the castle on Jupiter, thought something was very different about her queens altered breathing pattern.

"Your either lacking oxygen or lost your marbles. What has you on cloud nine?" Mancy asked her eyebrow rose as she plopped more paperwork in front of Jupiter to sign.

"Neither, it's Nik," Jupiter said in an abnormal lofty voice, she didn't even look down at her pin as she signed the papers in front of her.

"That over opinionated writer who said those mean words?" Mancy said her noise flaring in distaste. Jupiter instantly took offense,

"He isn't over opinionated!" Jupiter said in an alarming loud voice suddenly her shoulders went down and she looked off into space, "He is just the way he should be," Mancy raised her eyebrow. If she didn't know better she would think Venus was dressed up as Jupiter as some prank.

"Perfect or not we've got a long day ahead of you and if this stuff isn't done today then its no precious cooking time for this Nik guy your ogling over," said Mancy waving her finger and pointing down at the paper work and then back out the window her tone matched a lecturing mother. It seemed to work, Jupiter instantly snapped and came back to reality.

"Yes! Must get this all done today so I can see him tomorrow! Come Mancy! I need to tour the northern counties today!" Jupiter said fiercely signing the rest of the papers now in a mad rush. Mancy didn't know what side of Jupiter she liked better.

Nik was in the office at work, well if you can call it an office, it's a small corner of the newspapers main floor, the small cramped corner held his desk and one other writers station. Nik tapped his pen on a note pad looking off into space. Suddenly his supervisor walked up. "Good work on that last article O' Barrain I herd our queen read this issue just for your article," said the supervisor giving a thumbs up.

"So does this mean I can get some harder writing assignments?" Nik couldn't hide the anticipation in his voice. Nik has been working hard to break out of the entertainment part of the section of the paper and do some real journalism.

"Of course not! Maybe if you keep up the good writing we will consider it for your next review," the slick smile on the man's face held no promises as he walked off. Nik sighed, why did he deal with this? Oh yeah, he had to make rent.

"Oh, don't worry Nik, I'm sure with this food tour you did it will get the attention of the readers," said the man one chair away who heard the whole conversation.

"Thanks Paul but I don't think good writing has anything to do with it, they just want me where they make the most money," Nik said the harsh reality never seemed so obvious.

"Speaking of food, I haven't seen you at many restaurants lately, you do still eat out every night right?" asked Paul his eyebrow raised. Nik was a junkie for eating out.

"Not recently, I'm in an... arrangement with a chef. She is making me dinner every other night, she gives me the left overs so I eat that the next day. I will be saving so much money it's crazy," Nik said a sly smile on his face, he has been waiting to boast about this. Paul didn't disappoint,

"What? A chef? Cooking for you? A female chef? How in the world did you make a deal like that? I can't even get my wife to cook a meal on our anniversary. Of course she isn't the best cook in the world but still," Paul said his news reporter side bursting at the seams.

"Well she was the one to make the deal. I kind of, well gave her a poor review. Her name is Lita Kino, anyways, now she is cooking for me to restore the restaurants good name. The weird part is.. She is a killer chef, some of the best food I've ever eaten. I wonder why she never has time to work in her own restaurants kitchen," Nik said in deep thought, this has been bugging him a while. The average food that is at her restaurant compared to her cooking at his house were worlds apart.

"I could do some good old background checks on her. Nothing like a background check to set your mind at ease," said Paul a glint of excitement shined in his eye, he really did like to pry into other peoples life's.

"Um no thanks I would rather trust Lita then going and digging up her past to fulfill my petty interests," Nik said waving the idea away as he turned in his chair to get back to work. Really, what a silly idea.

Nik stretched his arms after eating another meal from Lita,

"Where did you go to school for this? Can people go to school for this?" Nik was clearing the plates when he asked. Lita rolled her eyes,  
"People can go to school for everything Nik. I am self-taught; I had a lot of guidance. What about you? How did you learn to eat so well?" Lita asked with a cheeky smile following behind him with more plates.  
"Oh, I'm self taught, I had a lot of guidance," Nik winked to Lita "Actually my mom is a famous chef. I learned to eat from her," he said with a smile. His mother was a very dear person to him. Lita looked at him puzzled, she knows of a lot of chefs, suddenly her eyes went big.

"Wait! You mean Sheryl O'Barrain, the cook who made one of the most treasured Jupiter based cuisine cookbooks known to this planets current history!" Lita's voice rose as she talked almost like her mind was coming to a realization as she spoke.

"Um yeah I guess some people know her as that, Oh being a chef you should really know that. Yes, that's my mom," Nik said proudly making sure everything was set for them to leave.

"Of course you would be her son," Jupiter mumbled under her breath. Nik asked what she said but Lita just smiled big, "Oh nothing! How are we getting to the game?" she didn't want to explain herself this soon.  
"Transportation... you can transport right?" he didn't want to assume she had a license, it takes a long time to get one.  
"I most certainly can!" and she stood on the pad while Nik added in the location and she disappeared from the mat.

"Here we go," Nik told himself fixing the collar on his jacket before standing on the pad to join her.

"Oh come on that was his kicking foot!" Lita shouted from her box seats, she stood up out of her chair at the field player who 'accidentally' stomped all over the other teams players foot.  
"The least you can do is give him a flag!" Nik shouted right next to Lita, also on his feet not caring how much noise they were making. And noise they were certainly making.

"GOAL!" they both shouted doing the ceremonial dance for their team. Suddenly a worker stepped into their suite box and pulled them to the side to ask them to be quite, they have gotten complaints. Lita just smiled big, a reaction the worker as not use to. Lita? Get in trouble? The Queen of Jupiter? Being reprimanded? This has got to be one of the happiest days oh her life! Nik gave their apologies and the worker left.  
"We need to do this again sometime," Lita said in sheer bliss, no one treats her like this in the castle and even at the restaurant she is the head chef.  
Nik smirked proudly; she looked even more pretty when she smiled,

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Nik tried to be as nonchalant as possible asking. Lita thought about her calendar for tomorrow absentmindedly playing with her hair.  
"I think I can make the afternoon free," she knew it might take moving heaven and Earth...  
"Good," Nik's grin growing looking back out onto the ongoing game, "Because you haven't seen anything yet," this was the tip of the iceberg and he wanted to jump into the freezing cold water to show Lita the rest. Now what was the score? He did have to write an article about the game and saying Lita's green eyes were like a dense forest after a rain wasn't going to please the sport fans.

Jupiter was walking down the hall of her home planets castle. A very open castle with plants growing in huge life size vases at every pillar. The planet of Jupiter was the largest planet and they made sure to keep that in mind when making the castle. Jupiter is big enough to swallow all the rest of the planets whole, which meant Lita had a longer tour of her planet then all her fellow scouts. Rushing all her meetings to spend time with Nik wasn't exactly the most responsible thing to do but... she didn't really care much right now. Over 1000 years of being a good queen allowed her a few weeks of rushing meetings... right? Right? Jupiter sure hoped so.

Nik cleared the plates after another meal,  
"I don't know how you do it, the prep time on that meal is over twelve hours," Nik said of handedly knowing full well how much time went into the meals she was making.  
"It helps when you have a staff of cooks, if you don't put at least four hours prep into every meal then your not treating the ingredients correctly," Lita said offhandedly, though she didn't have any cooks helping her with this meal ... just a bunch of multi tasking...

Nik had taken care of the food, happy to have leftovers to boast about the next day at work. "Ok! Let's get going," Nik grinned Lita grabbed her jacket and the raced to the transport pad. Lita got in with a smile as Nik typed in a location and she was transported. When she got done transporting, she stepped off the pad to look around. They were still on the planet Jupiter all she could see was grass, a white fence and she smiled, they were at the stables. Nik appeared soon after,  
"We are riding some horses," Nik said with a wink, "Have you been horse riding?" he said off handedly. He knew she hadn't, not a city girl like her probably rarely saw animals except at the zoo or going too the park. A chef rarely had time off, let alone time to go out riding on horses.  
"It's been about 2000 years," Nik let out a hearty laugh at Lita's joke but she just smiled, she wasn't joking. Not since she was princess Jupiter on the moon with her own private stables. The crest of Jupiter was arched over the entrance of this location; equestrian pursuits are built into the fabric of Jupiter's royal family. They walked into the large stables, one of the large buildings, one of the workers came over and welcomed the new comers.  
"Nik, long time no see! Brought a guest this time I see," the girl had a long blond ponytail, a riding helmet and boots already on.

"Yes, Hannah this is Lita, she is a first timer and will need a quick lesson," Nik turned to Lita, "is it ok if I let you do a quick lesson while I prep my horse?" Lita nodded trying not to laugh at the idea of a lesson. Nik waved to them as he walked off both girls sighed at his smile.  
Lita turned to the trainer, put both her hands together almost like she was begging for something.  
"How about we skip the calm horse and go straight to the best one you have in this stable?" Lita smiled big Hannah just laughed,  
"All first timers want to best and the fastest but really you will need to..." Lita who had already somehow found out the best horse in the stable and saddling the animal cut off Hannah. "Hey! That horse is saved for top riders, if you don't know what you doing you could get hurt!" Hannah jumped after Lita who was so quick she was already gotten on the horse. Lita grabbed out her royal crest identification she has been using to tour the planet marking her as the Queen of the Planet. "I won't need training..." Lita said with a smirk the girl's face went white... this was the queen of Jupiter! "Don't tell anyone who I am. Where is the fun in that?" Hannah nodded without words as Lita lead the horse out of his stable space Lita gave the girl a wink before telling the horse to gallop out of the building, Hanhah watched amazed about how much skill the Queen had, she had just meet the Queen! It was like a dream come true… how did Nik know her?  
Nik was just done prepping his brown horse when he saw another horse shoot out of the stables like a bullet. His jaw literally fell open when he noticed it was Lita, she had her eyes set on the near by equestrian training course. "Let's see what you can do," Lita called to the horse as they jumped the white fence into the training area. Even the people currently using the course noticed the new rider and cleared the course. It was very much like a dance, well timed, the horse knowing where to go at every command Lita gave. Nik just watched from the fence rather shocked. Lita was a world-renowned chef, soccer fan and highly skilled equestrian rider? How in the world did he not know this woman before now?

"I thought you said you don't ride," Nik said as Lita trotted the horse up close to his. You could hear clapping in the background, the other riders seriously impressed.  
"I told you, it's been a while," Lita simply smiled, Nik shook his head knowing better to ask much more. Is there anything she couldn't do?

"Nope, won't do it," Jupiter shook her head in distaste.  
"Aww come on Jupiter, You have been off planet for almost two weeks and she misses you," Serenity's voice slightly begging as she called for Jupiter's aide.  
"I'm not a good baby sitter! Why can't Pluto do it? We all know she enjoys the company," Jupiter was back on Earth to turn in paperwork and train her army before jetting back to Jupiter. Today was a rare day without seeing Nik, something Jupiter was becoming very addicted to. Serenity sighed, she didn't want to use this ammo but Jupiter gave her no choice.  
"I've heard you have been moving all your meetings to the mornings to have free time in the afternoon. I request one night of you looking after the princess in exchange for me not looking into or even asking questions about this time your spending." You could see Lita physically tense, who tells Serenity about this stuff. Suddenly Lita turned to look at Serenity with a pleasant smile.  
"I would be more then happy to give Rini a botany class in the gardens this afternoon Serenity!" Serenity smiled at her sailor scout finally placating to the Queens needs. Jupiter went to leave the room, "And just so you know the other day I used that afternoon to go horse back riding." Jupiter added just to make sure Serenity wasn't getting the wrong idea. Jupiter left the room and Serenity audibly sighed, thank goodness Jupiter is taking care of Rini. The queen had a date with her King and canceling the fifth time wasn't doing well for their already bad track record.

"Do anything fun the other day?" Asked Nik pouring Lita tea, he was very good at treating his house guests at home.  
"I looked after my... well she isn't my godchild but close enough... it's my friend's child while she spent time with her husband," Lita smiled this time with Rini was actually very nice. They got all messy playing in the dirt, of course the Royal Gardner won't think it's fun when they clean it all up...

"Not the god parent? I'm sure you would of made a great godparent! Who beat you out for the title?" Nik asked sitting down and clearing away his newspaper on his dinner table. He still preferred reading in print over on a screen.

"A much better candidate then me, I was not insulted at all. Her name is Ami Mizuno," Lita took a sip of her tea; he knew how to make it the way she loved.

"The Ami Mizuno? The famous book editor? The one who turns start up writers into kings of the literary whelm?! How do you know her?" Lita couldn't help but stifle a laugh at Nik's dramatic reply, he is making her sound like some magic wielding profit sent from the heavens to save the written word.

"Wow famous eh? She's an old classmate and we have stayed close ever since. So I guess you would want her to read your work?" Lita smiled simply, maybe she shouldn't of brought up Ami. If only he knew Ami only edited books on her day off exactly how Lita can only be at the restaurant once a week.

"Only after it's polished and literally squeaks with perfection! I couldn't handle an Ami Miztuno edit," Nik's head sunk with an odd type of shame, he doesn't think he will ever be a good enough to impress an editor like that. Lita wanted to roll her eyes but realized that wasn't very supportive.

"Ami is a nice person. Don't you worry your handsome little head," Lita said then ruffling his hair. "Are you even working on a novel? I thought you mainly wrote for the newspaper," Lita took another sip of tea; all they needed was a roaring fire and a blanket that they could cuddle under and that would make this perfect. Nik nodded also drinking his tea,  
"A book about my mother. I am about half way through it, just a fun writing project." Nik looked down to his tea and went quite. He didn't talk about his writing much to outsiders.  
"Well you should start writing more on it! I would love to read it someday," Lita's smile was genuine and Nik liked that, she didn't say anything she didn't mean, like she didn't have to impress someone. He suddenly looked up to the clock and smiled.  
"This is the time the surfing get's nice on Neptune if you would be interested in catching some waves," Nik hinted, clearly wanting to change the subject.  
"Only if you promise me twenty more pages done on your book by next week," Lita said, of course she wanted to surf! See Nik half naked? Yes please. Nik nodded signing a contract with Lita as they both jumped up and got prepped to go surf the afternoon waves on Neptune.

Achoo! Mercury sneezed in the middle of a meeting; this was odd, the third time she has sneezed in the last five minutes. She certainly hoped that this wasn't a warning that she was getting sick. Achoo! Or maybe it was,

"Are you alright Queen Mercury?" asked the man who was speaking during the discussion all eyes were on Mercury as she sneezed again.

"No I'm fine really it must just be a weird reaction to a smell or something. Please do continue your lecture," she said trying to reassure the people in the room to pay it no mind. Mercury didn't sneeze again during the whole meeting but she was certain to drink a lot of liquids and eat a good meal that night just in case.

"What do you know?" Nik said in haste slamming down his hands on Paul's desk making the man jump.

"Know what?" Paul asked wondering why Nik seemed so desperate.

"What do you know about Lita Kino and don't give me that look I know you looked up her name after I mentioned it last time," Nik said then sitting down in his office chair and wheeled it closer to Paul. No one knows how to ride horses like that without a lifetime of training. Who was she and where did she come from?

"Why are you in such a mad rush to know now?" asked Paul his eyebrow raised.

"Because she is the most talented person I know and it doesn't make sense!" Nik said his tone getting abnormally rushed and angry.

"Ok ok calm down, there isn't much to tell. Either this Lita girl has lived a very mild life or she has had someone do a number on the government records. Lita was born on Earth in Kyoto but moved around a lot after loosing her parents. She graduated high school in Tokyo and started up a restaurant with a good friend named Andrew. Lita comes to Jupiter once a year the same time and travels the planet and it's moons, the reason isn't really known. So like I said there isn't much to tell. It's weird; my sources say she only works at the restaurant on Earth once a week. No one really knows what she is doing all the other time," Paul said rather delighted to ramble off the facts. He takes great pride in his background checks.

"Once a week? No wonder why she never had time to make new recipes at work. What on Earth would she be doing with all that extra time?" Nik's question just floated in the air being un-answered.

Jupiter looked down on her troops, they were undergoing Kendo training. All of them were beyond basic training and this was basically a reminder course. Jupiter leaned on the railing and sighed. Nephrite would be able to teach them a thing or two about Kendo, he is one of the best, or was. Maybe Nik had the same skills hidden deep within his brain. "Bad form!" Called Jupiter from above to her troops as one particular soldier got a small zap of lightening. Her troops were use to an electric shock as punishment for having bad form of failing an exercise. The Queens didn't even need to be transformed into fighting fuku to use their powers and Jupiter could shock someone without knowing it sometimes. It was the same when they were children; goodness knows Princess Jupiter went through too many nannies back on the moon. Jupiter sent another lightening bolt to the same soldier, he made another mistake. "One more time and I'm coming down there to show you how to do it right," which was more of a threat then kind words. The fighter looked up to Jupiter and bowed, he didn't want to mess up again…

"Come on in, no one is going to bite you," Lita said playfully dragging Nik in by the arm. His eyebrow could not be more raised,  
"Bite me? That's the least of my worries, I don't return to places I've given bad reviews to," Nik allowed himself to be dragged, if he didn't want to secretly follow Lita he would of make that known two blocks ago...  
"Even if it's my restaurant?" She asked him with a wink, they were causing a bit of a spectacle with Lita dragging him downtown Tokyo. Nik sighed; he couldn't say no,  
"Fine but we can't make a big deal about it..."

Andrew's face was flat and emotionless when he saw Nik walk in the door, come back for another round eh? What really surprised Andrew was who soon followed, Jupiter's smiling face, oh damn; this food critic was about to get the smack down of a lifetime from Lita herself. Andrew would need to take pictures... "Would you like a table?" Andrew asked with a weird smile.

"Oh no Andrew he is with me," Lita said wrapping her arm around his neck and smiled.  
"But he is the... food... critic," Andrew said pointing to Nik in shock. How did they know each other? She is a queen! Lita doesn't have time meet writers!

"Yep and that's why he is here. We are going to go Spelunking tonight, doesn't that sound fun? Anyways dinner first then to the caves!" Lita said with glee pushing Nik into the restaurant further. She led him into the kitchens and back to her private workroom.

"Spelunking?!" was all Andrew could get out before Lita was out of sight, she never invited someone to her back kitchen let alone a food critic who tarnished the good name of the restaurant. Nik looked around and was amazed by Lita's little work area, and by little he meant every single cooking equipment Lita could want was ready and available... He saw she already had items prepped.

"I don't think Andrew likes me," was all Nik said while finding a chair to watch Lita cook.  
"Wah? No you just wrote a newspaper article tearing down everything he has ever worked toward. Other then that I'm sure he likes you," Lita smirked and Nik glared her direction.  
"Andrew... doesn't do change very well. He doesn't even need to work, his family owns crown arcade..." Lita started folding food into the dough she had waiting for her. Nik about feel off his stool, that was the heir of the crown empire?!  
"He owns like half of Tokyo! And he is personal friends with all the royals! How in the hell did you partner with him when starting this restaurant?" Nik paused thinking and then sighed. Oh... they must be together... the blood rushed from his face. He has been crushing on a girl with a husband? That does not help his track record, Andrew was a good-looking man and Nik certainly considered Lita to be the most attractive woman ever in his company why would they not be together. For goodness sakes he knew the Royals! You can't have better connections then that!

"I knew him since I was a teenager. Andrew and his wife have always been very good friends. He hasn't introduced me to any Royals," Lita kind of laughed at the thought, "But aren't all those Queens too busy to have a social life?" Lita asked weird to talk about herself out of context but she kept working on dinner all the same. Nik sighed, oh thank Neo Queen Serenity and all the god's in the land that Andrew has a wife, really he didn't deserve such a blessing.  
"Well I guess they might be a little busy ruling the solar system and all, Jupiter alone is hard enough I'm sure," he said trying to snag up a bite of what Lita was cooking, she slapped his hand away quickly.  
"I wouldn't really know I guess," Lita put the items in the oven and started cleaning up her work area. "So why Spelunking?" she asked getting back to their afternoon activity.

"Why not? Really why not risk you life climbing up ice in a cave? When I woke up this morning I wondered what would be the craziest thing for me to do and boom Spelunking, first thing on my mind," Nik said staring into a dream like state.  
"Funny the first thing I thought of this morning was will dill pair well with pears..." Lita said also getting the dreamy like look in her eyes. Thinking about cooking, it was such a luxury she might get spoiled... The timer soon went off and Lita pulled the food from the oven, once again smacking Nik's hand back as he tried to grab up the bun from the hot pan.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Series or it's character but I do own this story and the refined tweaks to the characters personality. No story follows Manga cannon or Anime cannon perfectly. All rights reserved.

This is the first story of a series! Thank goodness you came here first because all the stories weave together. I suggest you keep reading to the next story! If you favor this couple and don't want to hear the rest... well I guess I can't stop you...

Chapter 3

"And she did well?" Paul was slowly getting use to Nik's extravagant stories when he came to work in the morning.  
"Lita did better then me and I go spelunking at least every three months. Really I'm not sure there is anything she can't do," Nik said playing with his pin. Maybe he should write an article about her.  
"Maybe she is a spy for the government and that's why her record is so buttoned up!" Paul suggested with shifty eyes, Nik sighed, this man loved conspiracy theory's a little too much.

"No she is a chef, she doesn't have time for being a spy. Why would she be spending time with me? To spy on the outdoors reporting?" Nik was playing with a piece of paper and threw it at the trash in annoyance. He wasn't aloud to do any important reporting anyways.

Serenity danced around her room to the beat of her own drum. Her silver hair turned freely trying to ketch up as she spins around. Endymiond finished putting on his cuff link before looking up and pausing to watch his beautiful wife. She rarely got a moment like this but Endy knew this was Serenity at her best. Free, her mind aloud to wonder and enjoy life.  
"May I have this dance?" he asked once Serenity realized she had an audience, blushing the Queen nodded and Endymiond quickly took her hand and pulled her close. The calm waltz only played in their heads but they both knew the song and danced about the room until someone knocked on the door and called them away to meetings. As of now it was just them, in their room enjoying each others company.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?!" Lita tried to shout over the sound of the engine. The aircrafts motor roaring in their ears, the sound deafening even with the right sound canceling ear protection. Nik smiled, you could see it through his crystal clear facemask. His suite was gray, oddly matching the color of his old Generals Uniform. When Nik suggested this outing she thought they would be skydiving, when she was getting the brief from the jump director she quickly found out it was much more.

"Stratosphere Skydiving is always a good idea!" Nik shouted back, Stratosphere Skydiving was skydiving so technically Nik didn't lie, the part he held out telling her until the trainer started to describe the decent... was the stratosphere part. Dropping twenty-four miles or thirty-nine kilometers from the spacecraft wasn't something Lita did everyday but she had to admit it was on her personal bucket list. She started shaking her head, this has got to be the craziest thing he will invite her to go do, Lita was really hoping for those calm nights of watching soccer to come back and stay.

Nik jumped first, some time between the two people jumping was expected. He loved it, to be amongst the stars in a free fall back onto land, he wished he could just stay in space, if slowly falling back into Jupiter's atmosphere was the only way he was going to do it then so be it. Suddenly he saw Lita shoot on past him, she was doing a nosedive back into the atmosphere, a risky move for sure. Sometimes the mask can crack under quick temperature changes and you can die from lack of oxygen. Looked as though Lita didn't care and Nik wasn't about to be outdone. Lita always believed time slowed down when she was doing something reckless. It's a good thing she was a Queen or she would certainly be a thug or arms dealer trying to get that same rush. It came from living so long, after a while a year went by so quickly it was nice feeling every second for once. Nik had caught up with Lita as they ascended down to the surface of the planet the thick clouds of Jupiter's upper atmosphere made everything so hazy for Nik but to Lita it never felt so clear. They broke past the smog and broke into the shield allowing fresh air for the planets population to breath all the sudden Lita's Compaq started to ring. 'You have got to be kidding me,' was all Lita could think when she then strategically fell slightly behind Nik and answered it.  
"I'm a little busy," came Lita's annoyed voice.

"And I have some paperwork you missed that is time sensitive. If you don't come here right now you will have to answer to Venus who needs these papers," it was Jupiter's assistant Mancy at the castle. Lita let out an annoyed sigh,  
"Do you mean sign by today or this moment?" Lita wanted to make sure her priorities were in order.

"If your not here in the next thirty seconds there will be an issue," Damn Venus and her self-transporting time sensitive paperwork. Lita said she would be there in a second and instantly transported herself onto the planet's surface.  
"Your wearing a weird outfit," was all Mancy said as Jupiter asked for the pen to sign the documents.  
"Hadn't noticed," Lita said quickly signing her name and waving to Mancy as she transported away, she had a hard time controlling her feel fall when she came back but gained control and realized they were about to land. Nik landed first he had his shoot out and he suddenly saw Lita doing the same, he smiled, she was a little slower then he eh? She will get better at it with time...

Nik hit the ground running, the easiest way to land after such a high jump he unclipped his parachute and turned to see Lita who simply took two steps on solid ground and was done. Assistants ran over to both Nik and Lita to take off their gear properly.  
"You disappeared and then re appeared!" said a frantic man to Lita noticing her jump was far from normal. All she did was put her finger up to her lips showing him to be quite and winked. The pair took off their helmets,  
"Felt great right?" Nik shouted over to her, they had landed rather far away.  
"Never felt better," Lita returned actually happy her hectic visit to the castle was at a time she could... step away from Nik easily. This whole back and forth was starting to get tiring.

"And then he said, don't run at the wall! Jump!" Lita tried not to laugh too hard or the beer she had just taken a drink of would come out her nose. Nik laughed at his own story, "So of course I jumped because you don't say no to a Judo master and I fell so hard. The wall was the least of my issues," they were at a bar in downtown Jupiter's capital city. The cobble stone streets and sculptures at every corner told you they weren't too far from the grand palace. This is certainly a place Lita never got to go but for Nik this was his regular haunt, he lived just five blocks from here. They started walking to the outdoor area to look at the beautiful sunset with the moons all-sparkling in the soft haze of the sky.

"Nik? Nik O'Barrain," came a soft voice from the crowd Lita looked back to see where the voice was coming from but Nik didn't need to know, his hair instantly stood up on the back of his neck and slowly turned making sure Lita was close. "Oh it is you! How are you it's been so long!" said the girl coming up to Nik and Lita. Lita looked to Nik and the to the lady, she was a little shorter then Lita with short blond hair. The girl then saw Nik was not alone, "Oh sorry if I disturbed you two, I'm Katie Niks..." the girl said bowing fast but Nik cut her off in a dry almost emotionless tone,

"Ex girlfriend. Katie is my ex girlfriend who cheated on me with my ex best friend," Nik didn't sound like he was in the mood to be nice to this girl, public or not. Katie flinched at the sound of her name with his cold inflections.

"That was a long time ago, I've learned better. Who is your friend," Katie asked trying to be casual. By the look in her eye 'I learned better' simple meant 'I chose the wrong guy' Lita was trying to not get caught up in this, the idea of Nik having an ex made Lita want to apply some harsh shock therapy on this girl but that would blow her cover. Lita instantly laced her fingers into Niks hand and smiled,

"I'm Niks girlfriend, he was just showing me his favorite local bar. So you're his ex? Nice to meet you, thanks for breaking up with him. If not I would have never been able to date this wonderful guy," Lita said with a bright smile, she cuddled up next to him when she said he was wonderful. Katie's jaw practically hit the ground; she was obviously wondering how Nik could get this super model of a female to date him. Nik kind of went paralyzed for a second, she... Said they were dating!? He did come to his senses in time to keep up with the farce.

"Yep, this is my girlfriend. We thought would see the sunset outside, it was nice running into Katie," Nik said turning to leave looking over his shoulder to Katie, who was still in this weird shock. Lita tried not to snicker,

"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't of done that," Lita said she was just sure she was going to be reprimanded.

"That was great! My gosh, the look on her face! Thanks Lita, though I would prefer the real thing," Nik said looking down to their hands still laced together. Lita couldn't help but smile,  
"Nik O'Barrain are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Lita blushed a little, someone's girlfriend, what a foreign concept.

"If your not interested just tell me I don't want to rush you on anything and we all know that you keep very bu..." Nik's ramblings were cut off by soft lips meeting his. He instantly pulled her close, if his Ex was watching now, she certainly knew they were an item. Lita was on cloud nine nothing could get better then this, zip, zero, nada. They pulled apart and Lita blushed, should of asked before she went in for the kiss.

"Well that's all the answer I needed," he brought up their hands still laced together and kissed the back of her hand with a smile. He would not let her have an unhappy moment for the rest of her life.

Jupiter bobbed around the castle her head still in the clouds she was falling from just the other day. It was yes to everything anyone asked her, even Jupiter's troops were confused when she only had them run a few laps and excused them early. They had never had such an easy day. It was annoying Mancy but when she tried to ask her Queen what had her in such a lofty mood it went unanswered or Jupiter would just start mumbling about the newspaper writer Nik. If Mancy had to put up with much more of this she didn't know whom she would alert first. Venus? Maybe cut to the case and tell Serenity. Before Mancy could make her threats known Jupiter was off on another tour and out of Mancy's hair, good thing her Queen can get so love sick...

Nik had Lita's hand and was pulling her into a dark room, the lighting was very low and she wondered why he would be dragging her into such a weird place. Suddenly she saw some lights and her eyes went big at the ring where two fighters had boxing gloves on and where in the middle of a fight. An ammeters boxing match? The room was filled with men and women alike either cheering or preparing to go up for a fight. Lita looked at Nik with an odd look, this is a date? Nik lead her to the front as someone just got knocked out, this was nothing compared to what her troops go through.

"We have a winner," said the announcer holding up the arm of the boxer who despite the back eye won the match. "Now it's time for mixed martial arts fighters! Come on up and we will get you in the ring," get in the ring? Really who would be silly enough to jump in a mixed martial arts cage with these people who clearly have no issue breaking or bending everything in their body.

"Whaa!" Lita was shocked when she saw Nik jump into the ring, she swore he was right next to her a second ago, she looked next to herself to see his shirt and shoes still sitting there next to her. Lita shook her head, Nephlite always wanted to show off… but this? This wasn't what she was hoping for. Suddenly the bell went off and Nik started circling another man, about his size. Nik dodged a kick to the face, he loved coming down here and if he was to date Lita she needed to know all the crazy stuff he did, including the mixed martial arts... Nik jabbed a his completion who was smart enough to dodge. Clearly this wasn't the normal wild brawl. Suddenly Nik's competition went for a jab, there wasn't much time to react so Nik relied on his reflexes, Nik grabbed the mans arm mid punch and used his other hand to jab it into the mans waist line sending him off the ground and flying back against the fenced cage. Lita raised her eyebrow, that's an older style move, from the silver millennium, was he getting his memories back? Nik was also surprised by how he attacked; he is best at boxing and Judo not grappling, so where did that come from? The man stood up and shook his head not expecting that kind of move from Nik, the man charged at him thinking Nik might not have quick reflexes. That wasn't a good idea Nik unknowingly reacted but jumping in place timing it so he jumped and came down kicking the man in the chest. The crowed cheered and Nik looked around surprised he had won, what a weird match. He waved to the crowd as he peeped to leave the ring.

"Your up next," said the announcer to Lita who unknown to her was in the line of people lining up to get in the ring.

"Ohh no no no," Lita tried telling the man but he was paying little attention and before she knew it she was told to jump into the ring. Nik was looking around for Lita and couldn't find her anywhere; she wouldn't leave him there alone so she had to be found. He slowly turned to the ring and to his surprise she was standing there a little bewildered at her current situation, he rushed to the side of the ring.

"What are you doing?" He shouted up to her. Lita looked down to Nik,

"I was kind of shoved in the ring," Lita saw her completion come in the ring her hair was in corn rolls, she looked like a heavy weight champion.  
"They do this to new comers; throw them in with the best. Um dodge and weave?" Nik said trying to give Lita advice but the bell rang and it was time to fight.  
"Would you like to place a bet?" someone asked coming around to Nik, who was appalled by the question.  
"That's my girlfriend in there! I can't bet against her," Nik said pointing to Lita the man smirked.  
"You mean that was your girlfriend...," this aggravated Nik so much he put money down. If there was someone on Lita's side it was going to be him. Lita didn't quite know what to do, win? Loose? Act like she was about to loose but in the end win?  
"I'm going to eat you for breakfast," called the girl her gorilla like movements didn't scare Lita one bit.  
"I'm not on anyone's food chain," Lita said back sweetly, who said something like that?  
"Your right, I don't like my food to be bruised," smirked the girl, they were walking in circles around each other, which really made the crowd excited for action.

"I don't bruise easy," Lita's smile curled into a wise smirk, this girl asked for it, Lita wouldn't hold back. Lita attacked first, Nik was so worried he knew it was best to wait for your attacker but... she moved so fast. Lita charged the girl and dipped behind her and used Ba Gua style of kung fu to keep behind the girl. A rumble of voices started to murmur out of the crowd, maybe this brunette knew more then she lead on. Lita's competitor couldn't shake her, Lita was the woman's shadow, every once in a while Lita would hit the girls ear almost playfully taunting the girl to fill with rage. This made the girl burst out in anger and quickly grabbing Lita's hand and pulling on it drawing Lita over her shoulder but Lita made this look planned, jumping flipping over the girl and twisting her own arm making the poor girl going with her. Lita landed square on her feet looking over she shoulder to the girl who let go mid flip and rolled up in a ball grabbing her arm in pain. Sadly the girl wouldn't bow out with a twisted arm and rose to have another go.

Lita sighed and crouched into a fighting pose for northern shaolin kung fu and waited. As soon as he girl flinched Lita jumped high in the air coming down with Nik could only describe with thunderous booming kick that made the girl stagger back but still standing. Lita decided to sit in the center of the mat, this was getting silly. She didn't want to waste any more time. Lita crossed her legs and closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. Lita's fighter was worried getting close might be the wrong idea but the second she saw Lita's eyes closed she smirked and charged at Lita. Just one foot away Lita acted swiftly doing a half handstand and using all her body's motion to kick the girl both legs hitting the girls stomach shooting the girl back so quickly it was hard to see. Lita balanced in a handstand and then stood up. The audience could tell Lita won but didn't know if clapping would piss her off or make her happy. Clearly no one wanted to be in an alley with Lita after the matches were over.

"Yeah that was your money..." Nik said cheeky and before the gambler could get mad Nik held out his hand to stop him, "You know what. Keep your money. I wouldn't want you thinking I was hustling you or anything," the man sneered clearly he lost to more people then just Nik. Lita hoped down from the mat and people literally parted for her to walk. Nik came up wrapping his arm around Lita's shoulders almost to say 'yeah she is mine, don't go near us' but he did show concern for Lita.  
"Where in the hell did you learn all of that?" He couldn't help it; he has never met someone who knew that much kung fu styles.

"I lived alone for a lot of my youth. Learning how to fight was almost expected," Lita tried to laugh it off but Nik's blank shocked face wasn't allowing her to just roll this off her back. "Wa... What about you? I didn't know some of those moves you used," Lita was trying to bate Nik to talk about his own match.  
"Neither did I... Oh! This must be a dream! Yep a very good dream!" Nik pinched his arm trying to wake himself.  
"A dream where I get to stay the night at your apartment?" Lita asked cuddling herself closer to his thin frame. Nik looked down at Lita surprised, if this was a dream, and the possibility was growing on Nik... it had to be one of the best of his life.

Lita woke up slowly, the smell of Nik's cologne hitting her nose and Lita smiled. She had her head on his shoulder as his arm possessively wrapped around her waste. Lita wanted to stay here forever but she knew there would be many mornings just like this and she wanted to make breakfast before she had to leave back to the castle.

Nik woke up very well rested, sitting up and stretching he looked over to the window to see the shades moved back and he smiled; he normally keeps that window closed. Getting up he walked into his kitchen to see Lita happily cooking breakfast in his white dress shirt. Nik thought she looked just perfect humming to herself.

"Morning song bird," he said coming up behind her and kissing Lita on the cheek. Lita blushed, well he was just in his boxers but she still leaned back into his strong frame.

"I thought I would skip my normal morning run and go straight to breakfast," Lita said placing the banana pancakes on a plate and started squeezing some oranges for their juice.

"Wonderful idea, who needs to run when you can have Lita make you breakfast? This looks wonderful by the way," he said helping her bring it over to the table.

"Thank you, so you have any plans for today? Sadly this is a working day for me," Lita said wishing she could spend the whole morning with Nik but she still hand some work to do at the palace and staying here much longer will start to worry her employees.

"I'm bound to the newspaper where they tell me how much my last article didn't matter and how I need to just write another one," Nik didn't want to start the day on a sad note but it's hard to hide the sad reality.  
"That is until you finish your book and you make a ton of money! You quit and then just a week later they are begging for you to come back," Lita ruffled Nik's already messy hair as she sat down. Nik liked how optimistic Lita was toward his writing. If only he had equal confidence in his abilities to write a novel... They enjoyed the small meal together and before too long had to go separate ways off to work.

"Hey Nik we've a... seen an improvement in your writing as of late and think your ready for the big leagues," Nik blinked up at his manager. Was he hearing what he thought?

"So I get a normal article assignment?" Nik's voice went up as he asked the question; this was a long time coming.

"Nothing too big, we don't want you to fail on your first assignment. Here is the facts and Nik. Don't mess this stuff up," the boss handed over a sheet of paper folded over to Nik. Nik nodded and accepted the paper with gusto. Sweet his first assignment now he can step out of this column writing and get into some nice reporting. Nik opened up the paper and his shoulders slumped, really? A story about the new downtown statue? How weak, Nik sighed, it was better then nothing.

Nik went down to the main part of town to where the statue sat, it looked like they were just putting it in right then. Later there would be a small ceremony where he could interview the artist and the committee members.

"Sir, we are just putting in this statue we ask all citizens wait for the ceremony," said a policeman walking up to Nik with a relaxed lazy look on his face.

"I'm a member of the press. Here is my ID if you need to check," Nik said handing out his information wanting to avoid issues quickly. The policeman took the ID and scanned it right there and then looked up at Nik slightly surprised. Well this was odd, that's not like it was a bad picture, Nik thought his ID image looked quite well considering.

"I'll, um be right back," said the cop walking off with his ID leaving Nik to stand at the gate rather unaware of the situation. After standing there for a while he saw a few cops walking up from the left, then he turned to his right and saw more cops then over his shoulder a few more walking slightly fast toward him. If that wasn't a sign he didn't know what was. He bolted, he ran down the street as the cops now hot on his heals. What in he hell was going on! Nik stumbled around a corner running like a pack of hungry lions wanted his soul.

This had to be a joke, it just had to! He ran into a dense crowd trying to weave quickly through random people as the police were blowing whistles and asking everyone to clear the way behind him. He ran down a side street and found himself stuck in an alley. He turned around his body tense working off of his fight or flight reflex. The cops rounded on him on the alley; he tried talking his way out of the situation,

"What in the heck did I do?! I have no clue what's going on!" it was the last thing he remembered thinking a quick clunk on his head and he was down for the count. Guess he couldn't complain about the police not being well trained. He woke up in a jail cell, it was remarkable clean, not much people get locked up. His hands were cuffed and his head felt like someone dropped a brick on it. He looked up to see one cop nudge another; they looked up and left the room. Nik told himself right there that he, a law-abiding citizen, paid his taxes and all of that respectable stuff shouldn't be in this cell. Right when he was about to tell this policeman a piece of his opinionated mind someone entered the room again. This time a man in a suit, he walked up to Nik and took off his glasses.

"Hello I'm the Chief of Police and I'm here to tell you the situation since the police," the man looked over to the cops on duty and gave them a glare, "didn't read you any rights and decided to chase you down and knock you out," the man sighed, clearly this has been an issue with the police force. "Nik O'Barrain if you know it or not you have committed a serious offense. It took us a while to filter it through the system because the queen has been on planet and all of our attentions have been on her. About two months ago you authored an article in the paper that defaced the name of the queen. This is a serious offense, one that we do not take lightly," the man seemed calm, unlike the police team who at the moment looked very tense. Nik thought back through the articles he has written knowing he didn't mention the queen of Jupiter once.

"Look I don't think you understand. I write reviews for restaurants and entertainment, I really haven't said anything bad about our queen, really. You have the wrong person," the honestly in Nik's voice really didn't effect the cheif.

"Known or not you have written some words that really do break the law. Please sit here and wait for your representation to get here and we will talk about the matter further," the man then bowed and walked out of the room. Nik sighed pulled his hands, then in cuffs, behind his head and slouched against the wall. Said something against the queen hum? Well that's a load of bull. This wouldn't even make a good story to Lita. Nik sat up suddenly he could hear some noise upstairs,

"I could care less I want to see him, now," came the muffled voice of someone upstairs. The guard looked over to Nik then up at the ceiling and then back over to Nik.

"Of course queen this way," said another voice and then footsteps across the room and down the stairs. Nik stood up to see what the ruckus was about. He saw Lita walk down the stairs and Nik was stunned. She was dressed a lot differently then normal that's for sure. A long flowing gown in a dark royal green which made her look taller and dare he suggest, more beautiful.

"L.. Lita?!" Nik stuttered out, as if being chased down the cops was weird enough, as if being told he broke the law was to top the list. The idea of seeing Lita down at the police station arguing with the police was borderline hallucination.

"Hello Nik I got here as soon as I herd. For gods sake let me in the jail cell," Jupiter said looking to the guard as he jumped into action searching for his keys.

"But queen he is currently under investigation," said one of the policeman trying his hardest to stand up to someone he admired.

"Queen? Lita, he is joking right? Right? Is this some really elaborate prank? Please tell me it's a prank!" Nik plead as the guard unlocked the door and Lita rushed into give him a hug. She then turned and glared daggers at the police.

"Give me the keys to his hand cuffs," she said the man quickly handed them over bowing his head saying 'yes my queen' as if she asked for something as simple as a refill on a drink. Nik looked to the guard and then back to Lita still trying to connect the dots. Why was the police doing everything she asked with no question? Lita finally got the cuffs off Nik and hugged him again. "I'm sorry for all of this. On your first big writing assignment and all," Lita's head sank she looked very let down. She turned back to the guards and they all leaned back at her stone cold stare.

"Why in the world is he in here?" she asked but no one responded right away.

"Queen this man is in here for writing an article that slandered you good name," said the person in charge. Jupiter raised an eyebrow,

"Well that is the stupidest law I've ever heard of," she said laughing slightly.

"I know! It's just crazy. Anyways, um Lita why are they all calling you queen?" Nik said stepping forward and then looked back to Lita with a tilt of the head. Lita sighed; well this certainly wasn't how she wanted things to go.

"You are not aloud to call the queen by her real name," said the Cheif shocked by how friendly this man is with the queen.

"He can call me what he wants! He is my boyfriend!" she said turning back to shutting the jail door. All the people in the room looked like a bomb just went off but no dust no explosion just shocked faces trying to process the unthinkable. The queen has a boyfriend?!

"This just about the worst time and place to tell you," Lita then looked around the jail cell, "I haven't been in a jail cell in about 700 years, ever since Serenity's bachelorette party," she said with a cheeky smile Nik was still trying to make sense of why Lita was constantly being called queen.

"I am Queen Jupiter ruler of the planet Jupiter and one of the royal guards to Neo Queen Serenity. I know it's a horrible thing to hide from you and I totally understand if you don't want to be with me now but um I've kind of fallen in love with..." Lita was cut off by Nik kissing her right then right there in the cell with an audience, this was quite unexpected.

"It's ok Lita, I understand. Don't worry; I don't care who you are or what you do because I like you for those things. I will it admit take a little bit of work getting use to... But it's worth it," he said tucking her hair behind her ear. Lita smiled and hugged Nik, she was so happy she didn't really like hiding things from anyone let alone Nephlite.

"And now I can break you out of jail! See there is some perks of dating a queen!" she said winking grabbing his hand and suddenly they vanished from the jail cell and were transporting. They appeared at Nik's apartment he quickly recognized they didn't use a transportation pad.

"I will have to go alter that law. What a bother just more paperwork," Lita said crossing her arms in a pout.

"Not to be rude but why me?" Nik asked as Lita's royal ora was glowing around her making her beautiful beyond words.

"Why not you? You are a wonderful guy Nik. Attractive, charming, smart, I got a list a mile long. We knew each other once, in our past life's. When I was a princess and you protected the prince," Nik tilted his head slightly, why did this information not sound crazy to him. "You will remember in time and I think you have been put through the ringer already," she smiled to him rubbing his shoulder with a small smile. "We can talk about this tomorrow for dinner," she said starting to walk to the door.

"Wait, so your still going to come and cook for me?" he asked rather surprised, maybe now that he knew she was the queen maybe she didn't want do something so menial.

"Of course I will. I've always loved cooking for you and that is a passion that will never go away," Lita felt like she couldn't be clearer, she then knew why in this life she loved cooking so much. It was her love for Nephrite coming out the only way it could. She left out the door and transported away, back to work to give those police men a piece of her mind, rewrite some laws, and maybe if she is lucky think up what dinner will be tomorrow.

The End

Ami and Zoicite are next in the series!


End file.
